EMERGCON
"The path from surrender to nuclear war is a very narrow one... and a fast one, too." W E L C O M E_T O_E M E R G C O N Reglas # Es obligación de todos los jugadores conocer y acatar estas reglas. # La Administración se constituye cómo un órgano imparcial y está prohibida de imponer intereses. # Está prohibida la implausibilidad; todos los usuarios deberán evitar permanentemente el uso de la misma. La Administración está en potestad de eliminar partes ilógicas de los posts, de forma que se recomienda buscar ser coherentes. # Los turnos tendrán una duración de seis meses in-game y se pasarán cada tres días a menos que una mayoría de 3/4 de los usuarios posteen antes. # En caso de que un jugador no postee por más de tres turnos seguidos sin justificación, será suspendido del juego y aquella entidad que controlase estará abierta a ser pedida por otro. # Cualquier usuario que desee unirse al juego deberá escribir en la discusión una reseña histórica del país que desee, además de la petición formal. La Administración se reservará el derecho de aceptar o no las solicitudes. # Se seguirá el mismo procedimiento anterior para cambiar de nación, además de una justificación. # Una vez que se haya posteado, el post no podrá ser editado. Se aconseja no subir posts hasta que se esté seguro de tener todo lo que deba tener, por lo mismo. Esto no aplica a Diplomacia, que podrá contestarse aún después del post (si no hay contradicciones). #Todo acuerdo o acción planteada fuera de los post o artículos relacionados con el juego no tendrán validez oficial. # Los jugadores no pueden postear resultados, solo planes/acciones. La Administración decidirá los resultados en los eventos. # En caso de desacuerdo con una decisión de la administración se deberá de promover la denuncia correspondiente en la página de discusión de manera clara y argumentada. # Se recomienda ampliar eventos o conflictos en sus propias páginas para facilitar la lectura de los posts. # Las órdenes deben de ser breves y concisas. Posts de más de 5 páginas no contarán. # La Administración se reserva el derecho de intervenir naciones con o sin jugador dependiendo de su juicio. Una intervención en una nación con jugador no sacará al jugador de dicha nación, pero sí alterará las decisiones tomadas en las que haya una intervención. # Se recuerda a los jugadores seguir las indicaciones que el Sistema de Juego indique. Mapa Mapa del mundo para mediados de 1961 El mapa se actualiza cada bimestre (seis meses). Para ver el mapa en mayor calidad, presione aquí. Naciones |-|Enlistados = *border|30px Estados Unidos de América - Camarada Antonio *border|30px Unión Soviética - Jesús Moro *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña - Zimba3 *border|30px Alemania Federal - Klaus *border|30px España Franquista - Nsaurio *border|30px República Italiana - Reptile308 *border|30px R.F.S. de Yugoslavia - FiurerCastellanos *border|30px R.S. de Checoslovaquia - Jake el Mago *border|30px R.P. de Polonia - Drex *border|30px Estado de Israel - Saga GP *border|30px República de Cuba - Generalísimo *border|30px República Argentina - ADNET88 *border|30px Estados Unidos Mexicanos - Adoni *border|30px Estado del Japón - HunerEND *border|30px Corea del Sur - LovinHC *border|30px Corea del Norte - Impeiro *border|30px República Popular China - Gremragno *border|30px República Gabonesa - Rata911 *border|30px República del Senegal - Héctor EG |-|América = *border|30px Estados Unidos de América - Camarada Antonio *border|30px República de Cuba - Generalísimo *border|30px República Argentina - ADNET88 *border|30px Estados Unidos Mexicanos - Adoni Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña - Zimba3 |-|Europa = *border|30px Unión Soviética - Jesús Moro *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda - Zimba3 *border|30px Alemania Federal - Klaus *border|30px España Franquista - Nsaurio *border|30px República Italiana - Reptile308 *border|30px R.F.S. de Yugoslavia - FiurerCastellanos *border|30px R.S. de Checoslovaquia - Jake el Mago *border|30px R.P. de Polonia - Drex |-|África = *border|30px República Gabonesa - Rata911 *border|30px República del Senegal - Héctor EG Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña - Zimba3 |-|Asia = *border|30px Unión Soviética - Jesús Moro *border|30px Estado de Israel - Saga GP *border|30px Estado del Japón - HunerEND *border|30px Corea del Sur - LovinHC *border|30px Corea del Norte - Impeiro *border|30px República Popular China - Gremragno Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Estados Unidos de América - Camarada Antonio *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña - Zimba3 |-|Oceanía = Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Estados Unidos de América - Camarada Antonio *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña - Zimba3 Archivos (Aquí irán todos los archivos que se hagan conforme avance el juego) Artículos Anexos y listas: *Países *Conflictos bélicos *Organismos Internacionales *Clasificación *Participación Sistema de Juego: *Sistema de Juego Diplomacia Propuestas Bilaterales Aquí se deben de poner las peticiones o acciones que una nación lleve hacia otra y requieran una respuesta de la misma. Para confirmar que sucedan la nación requerida debe contestar afirmativamente. Votaciones de la ONU Aquí cualquier nación puede introducir mociones de las Naciones Unidas que la sala plena (ordinarias) o Consejo de Seguridad (extraordinarias) debe responder. Paralización del programa nuclear israelí (a la Asamblea General y al Consejo de Seguridad) Desde la Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas condenamos el programa nuclear israelí y pedimos ante las Naciones Unidadas a todos los países civilizados y, en especial al Consejo de Seguridad, que se condene y se paralice el programa nuclear israelí el cual consideramos un riesgo para la seguridad regional, y para la paz mundial. Turnos I Semestre, 1961 "Año Internacional de la Investigación Médica y de la Salud" AMÉRICA 3 de Enero: Estados Unidos rompe relaciones con Cuba. Inicia la financiación de guerrilleros. 10 de Enero: La Universidad de Georgia acepta su primer estudiante negro. Diversas reacciones. 17 de Enero: D. Eisenhower advierte a su nación del peligro del "conjunto militar-industrial". 20 de Enero: John F. Kennedy asume la presidencia americana. 25 de Enero: Jânio Quadros empieza su período presidencial en Brasil. 25 de Enero: La Junta de Gobierno salvadoreña es derrocada por un golpe de estado militar. 30 de Enero: El Congreso estadounidense acepta un programa de ayuda de $41 millones a Vietnam del Sur. 2 de Febrero: La Argentina lana su primer cohete espacial al espacio (esto va a posta). EUROPA 3 de Enero: El Politburó de la Alemania Oriental empieza a planear controles fronterizos. 4 de Enero: Un polaco agente de la GZI WP que espíaba por la KGB huye a cuarteles de la CIA en Berlin. 8 de Enero: Un referendo en Francia apoya las políticas gubernamentales en Algeria. 9 de Enero: Inicia un escándalo en el gobierno británico por un supuesto anillo de espionaje soviético. 4 de Febrero: La Unión Soviética lanza exitosamente el Sputnik 7 a la órbita terrestre. ÁFRICA 7 de Enero: Marruecos, la R.A.U, Ghana, Guinea y Malí anuncian la intención de hacer una alianza militar. 17 de Enero: Patrice Lumumba, congolés, sobrevive a un intento de asesinato. 18 de Enero: Se funda en Sudáfrica el grupo armado negro "Lanza de la Nación". 4 de Febrero: Se da un repunte de la violencia anti-colonialista en Angola. ASIA 5 de Enero: Se forma un nuevo gobierno pro-demócrata en Turquía liderado por Cemal Gürsen. 10 de Enero: Ali Amini en Irán anuncia intenciones de reformar el sistema de reparto de tierras. 14 de Enero: La India abre su tercer reactor nuclear; es incapaz de enriquecer uranio para armas. 3 de Febrero: China inicia compras de grano al extranjero por la hambruna interna. 5 de Febrero: Es organizado el Ejército Independentista de Kachin, cristiano radical, en Burma. OCEANÍA 28 de Enero: Un ataque de emús enfurecidos se salda en 2 granjeros muertos y 1 herido. Algunos australianos conmocionados llaman a la venganza contra los emús. TEMÁTICAS ''(temas a tratar urgentemente):'' Argentina: Participación peronista en la política. Estados Unidos: '''Pasos a seguir con (o contra) Cuba. '''Unión Soviética: '''Expansión del comunismo al África y Sudeste asiático. '''Gabón, Senegal: '''Proyecto económico posindependentista. '''Reino Unido: '''Seguridad contra el espionaje extranjero. '''Israel: '''Persecución y juicio de nazis por medio de la Mossad. '''China: '''Gran Salto Adelante (su fracaso). Las naciones que fallen en dar respuesta a dichas problemáticas tendrán penalizaciones in-game conforme a la temática (ej: Reino Unido tendría los inicios de un maccartismo local, Gabón descontento social, China aumento de las dificultades económicas). Esto no significa que si las contestan automáticamente les irá bien, pero sí que si no lo hacen habrá desde ya un impacto negativo. - border|30px Estados Unidos de América''' border|30px Unión Soviética Política Económica: *Se anuncia un nuevo plan de reformas económicas con respecto a la producción de coches para así mejorar el acceso a éstos por parte de los ciudadanos. Primero se hará un estudio de mercado y posteriormente comenzará la producción acorde con los resultados. Las fábricas, propiedad del Estado, pasan a tener mayor independencia, se le ofrecerán formaciones a los trabajadores, no obstante, un alto funcionario se encargará de supervisar la pruducción mes a mes y de entregar las cuentas al Estado para supervisar el correcto funcionamiento del nuevo sistema. *El futuro pasa por la industria tecnológica. Se crea un presupuesto para comenzar y aumentar la producción de electrodomésticos (lavadoras, frigoríficos, etc. Se pone especial énfasis en los televisores.) Política Social: *Con el fin de hacer la política más participativa, se crea el Servicio Soviético de Propuestas al Gobierno. Un sistema que vía correo manda directamente las peticiones de los ciudadanos que pueden escribir de forma anónima sus peticiones o propuestas al gobierno y que éstas lleguen al Despacho de Peticiones que las agrupan y las mejores propuestas o las más populares serán realizadas siempre que cumplan con el marcó legal o su realizamiento sea físicamente y económicamente posible. Diplomático: *Se anuncia que el próximo 15 de abril se realizará en Moscú una importante reunión con los gobiernos de los países aliados, los partidos comunistas de todo el mundo y los partidos de ideología socialista. También se invita a los Gobiernos de la R. A. U, Yugoslavia, Gabón, Libia y Pakistán a acudir. Se realizarán propuestas económicas y políticas de vital importancia. **'border|30px República Gabonesa:' El propio presidente M'Bá acudirá a la cita. *Se inician conversaciones para mejorar las relaciones con China. ** República Popular de China: Nos Acercamos tambien nosotros a los soviéticos y le pedimos que nos envien alimentos y ganadería estamos abiertos a lo que pidan a cambio ellos border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda Temática *Se financia la capacidad y mantenimiento del Servicio Secreto para evitar otro escándalo de esta magnitud. Política *Se declara la independencia de Rodesia del Sur, y reconocemos la independencia de Gambia, aparte de concluir el Protectorado de Maldivas todo esto bajo el marco de descolonización por parte de la ONU. *Se impondrá reformas socioculturales para beneficiar a las diferentes clases sociales y comunidades extranjeras. *Igualmente se iniciará reformas económicas como aumento leve de los impuestos a empresas Diplomacia *Se acepta la reunión con el presidente León M'Ba *Aclaramos ante el Gobierno argentino que las Islas Falkland, son territorio legítimo de Reino Unido *Se reconoce a Israel como legítimo gobernante del antiguo Mandato de Palestina border|30px Alemania Federal Política: * Impulsada por la CDU se aprueba una modificación en la Ley Fundamental alemana que dictamina que el territorio de Alemania es el de 1937 y que las zonas orientales se encuentran ilegalmente ocupadas por la URSS. * Otto Remer interpone un recurso para la revisión de la sentencia que declaro ilegal el Partido Socialista del Reich. Economía: * Comenzamos la repatriación de los Gastarbeiters turcos a los que agradecemos su colaboración con la reconstrucción de Alemania. Al mismo tiempo ofrecemos a Irlanda el envío de trabajadores irlandeses a Alemania para ayudarles a aliviar su alto nivel de desempleo. * Se crea un fondo para la restauración de monumentos históricos alemanes destruidos por la guerra, su primera labor será la restauración del casco antiguo de Pforzheim y Hildesheim. Diplomático: * Aceptamos ampliar los envíos de hierro a Italia a cambio de más trabajadores. * Seguimos aplicando la doctrina Hallstein en todo su rigor. * Iniciamos conversaciones con los países bajos para la devolución de los territorios alemanes que mantiene bajo su control desde el fin de la guerra. * Proponemos la unión del Reino Unido a la Comunidad Económica Europea. * Proponemos avanzar un paso mas allá en la integración europea estableciendo un pasaporte común europeo para que los miembros de la CEE puedan circular y trabajar libremente en cualquier país miembro. * Denunciamos la construcción del muro de Berlín por la abominable RDA. border|30px España Franquista border|30px República Italiana Administrativo. * Se flexibilizarán las leyes de urbanismo, sobretodo en centros de ciudades. Político. * (Secreto) El servicio secreto se centrará en la protección de grandes figuras gubernamentales y el espionaje de políticos marxistas. Se pide a la CIA que nos colabore en esto. Social. * Se reanuda el Proceso de Integración Sociocultural con el sur del antiguo rey Víctor Manuel II. Económico. * Se reduce el impuesto a las fábricas. * Se reducirá el impuesto de sociedades y se le igualará en todo el país. * Se busca aprobar un régimen fiscal de ¨Zona 0¨ para la Comuna de Capua. * Se incrementará el impuesto a grandes fortunas. * Para enfrentar a la corrupción, se supervisarán a las grandes fortunas. * Se reducirá el impuesto a turistas. * Se reducirá el IVA ligeramente. * Se reducirán los aranceles de Messina. * Se reducirá el impuesto de comercio interno y de llegada a puerto. Se promoverá el propio comercio interno. * Reforma Agraria en el Mezzogiorno. * Se incrementará la flota mercante y la capacidad de los principales puertos comerciales. * Se buscará estandarizar el nivel de los impuestos por región. * Se aprobará la Ley de Espacios Inútiles (que pereza nombrarla). * Se promueve y promociona la inversión y el comercio en la península itálica, sobretodo centrado en el sur. * Se venden concesiones para la explotación de hierro y mármol en la península. * De igual manera, a la industria interna, se le subsidia en estos campos. * Se subsidia a los productores de petróleo, siendo estos los únicos, cualquier otro servicio que no sea combustible o de electricidad será privatizado y no se subsidiará. Diplomático. * Se pide a los Estados Unidos que siga su proceso de modernización armamentística italiana para enfrentar al creciente peligro yugoslavo. * Se pide a Alemania Occidental doblar el suministro de hierro, lo mismo a Suiza con el oro. * (Secreto) Se incrementa el número de espías en la frontera con Yugoslavia y en territorio nacional para el contraespionaje. Se envían espías a Libia y Albania. border|30px R.F.S. de Yugoslavia Política * Se realiza una reforma que permitirá darle mayor autonomía a las seis repúblicas que integran nuestra nación. Economía * Se empieza a apoyar la inversión extranjera. * Se realiza una inversión a las zonas marginadas con el fin de mejorar su entorno. Militar * Se inicia la modernización del ejército. * Se decide reanudar el programa nuclear. Diplomacia * Se envían diplomáticos a la Unión Soviética y a todos los demás países que integran el Pacto de Varsovia, con el propósito de mejorar nuestras relaciones. * También se inician relaciones diplomáticas con Albania, a la que se le ofrece una serie de tratados comerciales y préstamos. border|30px R.S. de Checoslovaquia border|30px R.P. de Polonia border|30px Estado de Israel Temática * El criminal de guerra nazi Adolf Eichmann, quien fue capturado por el Mossad en 1960, comparece ante el tribunal de Jerusalén, donde se espera dictaminar su sentencia. * Se envían agentes del Mossad a Siria, con el objetivo de capturar a Alois Brunner, quien colaboró con Eichmann en la llamada "Solución Final" que derivó en el Holocausto Judío. * También se envían a más agentes del Mossad a los países sudamericanos, con el fin de localizar a más criminales de guerra nazis. Economía * Se realizan reformas para mejorar la economía. Militar * Se realiza la modernización de nuestras fuerzas armadas mediante la adquisición de armamento y flota aérea de fabricación británica y francesa. * Se crea un programa nuclear. Diplomacia * Se realizan negociaciones con los gobiernos de Egipto y Jordania para convertir el armisticio en un acuerdo de paz, permitiendo que las zonas árabes controladas por Egipto y Jordania se conviertan en un nuevo estado palestino, cumpliendo así con lo establecido en el Plan de Partición establecido por la ONU en 1947. * Así mismo, se envía una iniciativa a todos los países miembros de la ONU para que reconozcan a Israel como nación independiente, así como reanudar relaciones diplomáticas con aquellos países que alguna vez han congelado las mismas por distintas razones. * (Secreto) Se firma un Tratado de Apoyo Nuclear con Sudáfrica. border|30px República de Cuba border|30px República Argentina Política interna: * Se vigilarán las actividades del cohete espacial y se deberán de informar de éstas. * A partir de ahora, los peronistas tendrán prohibido postularse a cargos políticos. De todos modos, conservarán su voto obligatorio y universal. * Se empieza la construcción y mejoramiento de la infraestructura en la Patagonia. Diplomacia: * Se pide a Estados Unidos un plan cooperativo de desarrollo tecnológico. * Se buscan inversiones extranjeras. * Se continúan los reclamos a las islas Malvinas. Economía: * Se comienza reformaciones para mejorar la economía. border|30px Estados Unidos Mexicanos Económico *Se oficializa la nacionalización la industria Eléctrica en Septiembre *Comenzara un programa de mejoras tecnológicas *Pedimos a USA un tratado de cooperación tecnológica *Se impulsara la creación de empresas nacionales Social y educación *Se apoyara a la educación de las zonas marginadas del País Diplomacia *Por ahora mantendremos relaciones con Cuba *El Presidente Adolfo López mateos dará una gira por Sudamérica con tal de reforzar los lazos de amistad con los demás estados del continente border|30px Estado del Japón border|30px Corea del Sur border|30px Corea del Norte Política: * Jornada laboral de 8 horas. * La producción será controlada y planificada por el estado. * Las granjas y las industrias pasan a ser controladas por el Estado. Economía: * Aumento de la producción agrícola en las regiones más rurales de todo el país. * Inversión en el sistema educativo norcoreano. * Todos los ferrocarriles, carreteras y cualquier forma de comunicación será tomada por el Estado. Militar: * Incremento y modernización de la armada norcoreana. * Modernización de los puertos navales. * Movilización general de las Fuerzas Armadas. * Modernización de la tecnología militar. border|30px República Popular China "Reconocemos haber errado, no tuvimos en cuenta nuestra realidad. Pedíamos tasas de producción demasiado altas mientras la naturaleza no estuvo de nuestro lado. Nosotros no os Formamos correctamente, no os dimos los mejores materiales, no os construimos los mejores lugares vuestro; lo reconocemos... Pero no fuimos Nosotros quienes empezamos esta hambruna. FUERON ELLOS, Las autoridades locales quiénes para acontentar al gobierno central mintieron sin piedad alguna, haciendo que creyeramos que nuestro trabajo estaba yendo correctamente cuando la realidad era otra. NO TUVIERON EL CORAJE DE DECIR LA VERDAD. Fueron ELLOS que, en vez de ayudar aquellos que suplicaban ayuda y comida en sus puertas, Ignoraron Sus plegarias, corrompidos por su codicia y por acontentarnos falsamente. Reconocemos nuestro error, del partido comunista y de Mao por haberlo planeado mal... PERO SI ELLOS NO HUBIERAN MENTIDO, Nosotros, el gobierno y el Partido hubieran rectificado a tiempo. Damos por terminada "el Gran Salto Adelante" y Prometemos al pueblo que Solucionaremos el problema, acabando con la hambruna y retornando a nuestro objetivo inicial. Para ello daremos voz a todo el que quiera, reconstruiremos viejos puentes y crearemos nuevos caminos. Prometemos que el gobierno de la Republica popular China y el PCCh, legítimos gobernantes de china, haremos de china grande y seremos el ejemplo para todos los pueblos del mundo Proletarios del mundo, uníos!" Liu Shaoqi discurso ante la plaza de tian'amen Política: - por orden del partido, Mao dimite de la presidencia de china siendo su sucesor Liu Shaoqi y Deng Xiaoping se convierte en el Secretario del partido comunista. Mao se queda como "Lider de la revolución" rol representativo y honorifico. - se abre una investigación a todos las autoridades locales buscando aquellos que dejaron morir a la gente cuando pidio comida. Estos seran purgados despedidos o hasta juzgados Economía: -Imponemos una política de racionamiento a toda la población intentando controlar y acabar con la hambruna lo antes posible. Para ello abrimos las reservas nacionales y pedimos la compra de provisiones a (ver diplomacia) -iniciamos La Nueva Politica economica y social llamada "Construcción de Futuro", la cual consiste: 1 la tierra sera repartida, todo campesino que quiera trabajara su propia tierra, dando una porción de lo obtenido al estado (30%) u siendo inspeccionado por funcionarios, pero el resto se lo quedara el campesino para su subsistencia. Así esperamos que la hambruna acabe pronto y se reactive el comercio interno y la economía 2 Al mismo tiempo ayudaremos a Ganaderos y pesqueros para poder volver a ejercer su trabajo, repartiendo lotes de ganado y barcos pesqueros con el material necesario (redes, anzuelo...). Para ello, iniciamos a comprar ganado vivo a (diplomacia) y para los barcos, iniciamos a construir astilleros por toda la costa para construirlos 3.1 Para hacer frente a la demanda laboral, movemos los obreros de las comunas a las ciudades (sobretodo en la costa) y aparte de astilleros, se construye todo un entramado industrial con fabricas de: fundición, textil -4> Construcción naval automovilística aerea pesada militar -6> industria tecnológica 3.2 Al mismo tiempo se inicia un programa total de educación, construyendo escuelas de educación basica (6-12 años lo equivalente a primaria) en toda china, escuelas de educación media (12-18 años equivalente a ESO y Bachillerato) en medianas y grandes ciudades y de educación superior o Universidad en las grandes ciudades. Para eso se expande el Ejercito de maestros y funcionarios 3.3 para hacer frente a la demanda de material, se inicia la construcción de minerías, pozos petroleros, presas... 3.4 se creara el Servicio Popular chino de Propuestas al Gobierno. Copiando el modelo soviético 4.1 Al mismo tiempo iniciamos a construir una gran red de carreteras y Ferrocarriles para conectar el pais 4.2 iniciamos a impulsar la investigación científica y la cultura 4.3 se expanden puertos y ciudades ademas de la expansión de la industria y la finalización de las infraestructuras 5 inician las exportaciones Diplomacia - se inicia un reacercamiento a la URSS. se le pide ayuda para a este y todo aquel que lo ofrezca, enviando comida y ganado y ayuda para poder llevar a cabo la Nep "Construcción de futuro" - Enviamos a Deng Xiaoping a la conferencia de Moscú *senegal ofrecemos venta de ganado y alimentos a cambio de ayuda en la creacion de un sistema economico para mejorarlo con ideas socialistas que se adapten al sistema capitalista senegales y maquinaria pesada china para fabricas a cambio disminuiremos bastante el precio de los productos vendidos *China: Se acepta la propuesta senegalesa de Alimento y ganadería a cambio de ayuda con la construcción de la industria en Senegal. A cambio pero pedimos que en el gobierno este también el partido de independencia y Trabajo de Amath Dashoko y el (recien creado) Partido comunista Senegalés presidido por Ousmane border|30px República Gabonesa: Vuelvo de este viaje como una persona nueva, totalmente cambiada; este viaje me ha echo evolucionar como persona, pero también como ser. Estos meses que he estado fuera me han echo replantearme mis convicciones más profundas, pero también se han rearmado muchas otras. El día de hoy es el Día del nacimiento, o mejor dicho, del renacimiento de la República de Gabón. Esta nueva nación se asentará sobre nuestros valores francos de "Libertad, igualdad y fraternidad", pero también en otros tan necesarios como "Orden, industria y desarrollo". Con estas dos máximas se resumirá mi gobierno. '' - Discurso del presidente León M'Ba tras su aterrizaje en Libreville. '''Política & sociedad' * A principios de año el presidente León M'Ba inicia una gira por los principales países europeos, Reino Unido, Francia, RFA, la URSS, Turquía, Yugoslavia e Italia respectivamente, y permaneciendo 1 semana en cada uno. ** En el viaje, M'Ba se reunirá con economistas, políticos, diplomáticos, militares, sociólogos y filósofos para poder conseguir la mayor cantidad de datos, teorías, ejemplos y tácticas para el inicio y desarrollo de la joven república gabonesa. ** El viaje no tendrá mucho presupuesto destinado al alojamiento siendo mayormente destinado a las entrevistas y visitas con los profesionales. * Mientras el presidente este de viaje, el vicepresidente Albert-Bernard Bongo se encargará del gobierno del país. * Tras volver del viaje el presidente M'Ba declara el inicio de un pack de reformas destinadas a la industrialización, desarrollo y estabilidad del país. Este pack de reformas es llamado ODIL (Ordre, développement, industrie, liberté et égalité.) (En español: Orden, desarrollo, industria, liberta y fraternidad.), estas reformas políticas, económicas, diplomáticas y militares comenzaran con la redacción de una nueva constitución. * La nueva constitución estará basada en la constitución británica y francesa (la última) estableciendo así un fuerte ejecutivo que necesita la aprobación y es tutelado a su vez por el órgano legislativo, este a su vez esta dividido en dos: una cámara baja formada por 80 asientos elegidos a través de circunscripción uninominal por escrutinio mayoritario. Y una cámara alta formada por 50 asientos elegidos por sus organismos correspondientes, gubernamentales o no, agrupados en diferentes grupos: 20 asientos de representación tribal, 10 asientos ocupados por intelectuales, 10 asientos ocupados por empresarios, 5 asientos ocupados por militares y 5 asientos ocupados por representación religiosa (3 asientos ocupados porright|251px| representación católica y 2 por representación protestante) teniendo esta una función única de asesoramiento; respectivamente los grupos son elegidos por la Assemblée tribale (no gubernamental) , la Union Culturelle et Scientifique Gabonaise (gubernamental), la Caméra de marché (no gubernamental), el estado mayor, la iglesia católica y la Union protestante gabonaise (no gubernamental). El poder judicial es independiente al poder ejecutivo, siendo tutelado por la Cour suprême de justice y siguiendo las leyes y regulaciones marcadas por las leyes vigentes. * Se implanta a su vez un sistema de organización territorial similar al francés; un sistema regional con una compleja jerarquización y una autonomía muy limitada compuesto de: 26 regiones, 16 refugios que se dividen en 10 refugios pigmeos y 6 cacicazgos bakélé, 40 patronazgos y 256 condados que se dividen en 26 distritos y 230 cantones. * Se implanta la pena capital para aquellos individuos acusados de cualquier delito de corrupción con el fin eliminar esta totalmente del país. Economía * Como parte del proyecto Odil se realiza una reforma tributaria con la bajada de impuestos y de limitaciones financieras y burocráticas para aquellas empresas que quieran instalar en Gabón sus industrias. **Esta bajada de los impuestos no se aplicará a la industria relacionada con la madera o la pesca. * Para facilitar la comunicación con el exterior y el comercio comienza la ampliación y modernización del puerto de Libreville. * Se crea la Chambre d'agriculture (En castellano: Cámara agrícola), un banco estatal dependiente del Banco nacional gabonés destinado a ser depósito de ahorro y emisor de préstamos destinados a la modernización de la agricultura y ganadería. Para ello se inicia una serie de clases de formación por todo el país destinadas a informar a los agricultores de mejores técnicas de cultivo, mantenimiento y recogida. Diplomacia * Se envían una serie de telegramas y mensajes, además de varias reuniones secretas, con representantes de EE.UU. y Francia '''para que se apoye una unificación Gabón-Congo (NO RDC) con el fin de instaurar un país capitalista, aliado de EE.UU. y defensor de sus valores en plena África central. '''Militar * Se crea el Département de Protection de l'Etat (DPE) (En castellano: Departamento de protección estatal), una agencia de inteligencia gabonesa. Se pide a Israel que nos ayude en el entrenamiento de los agentes que la compongan. ** La DPE comienza, con la colaboración del ejército, una purga a todo político, empresario o líder tribal corrupto. * Se comienza a formar un ejército afín a los nuevos valores nacionales erradicando cualquier disidencia de raíz. Para ello se realizan castigos ejemplares y que sirvan de disuasión para posibles rebeldes tales como latigazos públicos, exilio, confinamiento o en casos extremos, muerte. Se busca el apoyo de toda la cúpula militar gabonesa, en colaboración con las antiguas fuerzas coloniales. border|30px República del Senegal *declaramos que nos interesa unirnos a la posible alianza Africana pensamos que esta tambien podria ser economica si asi lo desean nos unimos y apoyamos que este proyecto se logre *politica economica consistira en vender a baratos precios las materias primas senegales a cambio de dos cosas de que se apoye en una industrializacion senegales entre mas barato mas nos tendran que ayudar y construir fabricas compañia que no acepte precios exorbitantes el 25%de las ganancias de estas fabricas seran para las empresas las fabricas seran procesadoras de nuestros recursos *aumentamos la influencia en gambia *invertimos en la educacion y creamos el proyecto de maestros ambulantes que hiran pueblo por pueblo enseñando a leer y escribir damos becas a alumnos pobres *construimos casas para los pobres y les ayudamos en sus cultivos Categoría:Juegos de Mapas Categoría:Juegos del Siglo XX Categoría:EMERGCON Categoría:En construcción